eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremiah Slugger
Slugger is a recent resident of Toffee Town, moving out from his old town near the coast for a more rural change of pace. He's a current production assistant at the new Nougat News Headquarters and hopes this new job and change of pace can help him enhance his life somehow. A man literally made of only nerves and sweat. Gifts ''Loved Gifts ''- nice stationary, chocolate cake, rose bed sheets His face goes red and he starts sweating "c-come on, you didnt need to give me something like this..." Liked Gifts '- any type of sweet food (cupcakes,etc), pink things (generally)'' His eyes widen and he smiles a little" Oh!..uh thanks? dont worry, ill be sure to get you something and pay you back..." ''Disliked Gifts''' - scrap ores, vegetable juice'' He stares at it "Um...i dont want to uh...be rude but, is this a prank?" ''Hated Gifts - alcoholic drinks, trash, worms or bugs'' He starts sweating profusely "P-Please take this back, i really...dont...uh.....no thanks" Personality Anxious: Slugger's demeanor tends to be on the more jittery side when hes out of his element (the comfort of his own room) or not doing the things he knows he can do (his job). He jumps at loud noises or even quiet ones and hes pretty easy to sneak up on, even if you're not too quiet, a slap on his shoulder will startle him almost every time. This usually leads to a lot of sweating on his part and wide eyed staring, much to the confusion or amusement or anyone around him, its easy to rile him up a lot of the time. Insomniac: He has a tough time getting to sleep at night or even at regular hours, which leads to baggy eyes and scruffy hair. Though he can power through it a lot since hes used too it, there are a few tried and true home remedies that can help him out like a warm cup of milk or sleeping next to someone. Though when he does manage to fall asleep hes out like a log and almost nothing can wake him, unless someone throws him out a window (probably) or dunks water on his face (SO COLD...) Gentle: Despite his somewhat imposing stature hes a kind soul at heart, he does his best to be kind whenever his anxiety allows him with people. He can be quick to be hurt by things but does his best to hide it under nervous responses. He wants a peaceful life at the end of the day and to hopefully make relationships that allow him to relax with others and to find friends he can be genuine with, getting there though is a definite challenge. Would Never Harm A Fly Stylish: A life of always being a bit bigger than people his age led to him getting creative with his wardrobe in an effort to look less scary, he likes to look sharp and smart to try and distract people from his size and his scruffy face. His favorite colour is pink and he tries to incorporate it into most of his wardrobe, hes fond of cute things as well. Though not a tailor or skilled with sewing himself, his eye for colour and detail certainly not only helps with props and setup but also with his outfits. Hands-On: His fascination with prop production and weird tech gave him a pair of pretty useful hands, big and calloused but also precise with their intent. He knows how to make basic backdrops and man equipment with intent. He feels most at calm when hes doing something hands on like production, messing with old tech or building small things. He strength also helps out with situations, allowing him to carry pretty heavy stuff, though this sometimes leads to him him spooking people when his head appears behind large stacks of boxes or piles Optimist: Despite his nervous mess of a personality he does his best to look on the bright side of situations, unexpectedly bringing a little cheer to an otherwise bleak situation with short sentences and gentle shoulder pats to friends. Hes quick to jump to worst conclusions but hes learnt to try and use them to plan ahead instead of break down (most of the time). He has a positive outlook on life in general, helping him make connections and go for new experiences he would otherwise brush aside out of fear (he might need a little pep talk himself though every time he gets skittish) History * Slugger grew up in a pretty busy town, with and even bigger and busier family to boot. With 3 brothers and 2 sisters every day was a mess of yelling and constant hustle and bustle bustle. Being the second oldest hes always felt a responsibility to look after his younger siblings though even early on he was a little more quiet than his older brother. Outside his family he didn't have many friends at school growing up and once he hit high school he felt like he really stuck out after hitting a big growth spurt. He was bullied for being awkward and tough to talk to and also for his appearance, he tried to hide it from his family for as long as possible however because he felt like he'd look like a weak older brother. When his older brother found out, the bullies had the snot beaten out of them but his brother also didn't get away without a few bruises and a busted nose, since then hes tried his best to become a stronger person so he doesn't inconvenience the people he cares about. * After high school he made efforts to dress better and with the help of his sisters and his father, make adjustments to his weirdly fitting clothing so they'd fit him less awkwardly. His love for creation and making started to shine after that and his curiosity with old and new technology lead to his desire to study in production and the news. He refined his skills to a finer degree while working a part time job at a diner to help out at home and pay the bills. His relationship with his siblings is still pretty strong, and his family was a big driving point in helping him push past his fears and anxiety and to do something he enjoyed. * Eventually he finished his study and it was then when they'd gotten a curious letter in the mail. Read out at the kitchen table around family members, he made one quiet statement about it seeming interesting before his family was urging him to take the offer. He still hadn't many friends after being so occupied by his studies, work, family, and his own anxiety, they wanted him to get more experience and learn more about people and the world outside their town. Pushed by his own curiosity and the nagging of his family slugger decides to take the leap, hops on the train and starts a new life in toffee town, hoping to meet new people and grow a little himself (hopefully). Relationships screaming Additional Info * is a pretty decent cook if pressed since hes had to make dinner with his family alot (makes a good omelette, its a family recipe) * when he cant sleep and the usual methods dont help he'll stay up and tinker with things or rearrange his entire bedspread 5 times * good at multitasking when he isnt nervous * his siblings would buy him something sweet to eat if he was ever really down, they help cheer him up now * feels kinda lonely after moving out, leaving a big family does that to you * LOVES TO ACCESSORIZE * hes so hairy * EASY TO MAKE CRY Category:Left Town